Emerald
by Alice Delacour
Summary: E eles dançam pelo salão como se tivessem sido feitos para isso e os pais deles planejam o casamento entre sussurros de todos. Sly!Lily Arranged Marriage JILY
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Tudo pertence à J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade ( _cânon_ ). O conjunto é levemente baseado no universo de _SLYTHERIN_ da _Miller_. _Everard_ é tirado da fanfiction _Petal in the Rain_ da _pratty-prongs-princesse_.

 _ **Sinopse**_ **:** E eles dançam pelo salão como se tivessem sido feitos para isso e os pais deles planejam o casamento entre sussurros de todos. _Sly!Lily_ _Arranged Marriage Jily_

* * *

 **Notas Autora: Eu sempre gostei muito de fanfics que explorassem o universo pureblood de Harry Potter e também essa ideia de magia, rituais, tradições e etc. Escrever Emerald é com absoluta certeza uma das coisas mais libertadoras para a minha imaginação. Essa fanfic vai ser uma coletânea de drabbles, eu planejo ter no máximo 30 capítulos sem contar o prólogo e o epílogo e já tenho metade deles escritos, hehehe. Espero de coração que vocês gostem!**

* * *

 **(COLETÂNEA DE DRABBLES – EMERALD)**

 **Prólogo**

 _Por: Alice Delacour_

* * *

Então eles sorriem para todos e todos acham que eles são perfeitos – _ela daria tudo para que eles soubessem que eles sofrem igual todos eles_. Mas ela continua sorrindo, porque tem uma mão enluvada em seu cotovelo e ela não arrisca um piscar de olhos.

A mesa deles é junto com outras famílias bem quistas da classe alta e orgulhosa da sociedade. E ela usa um vestido verde esmeralda e sua mãe está tão orgulhosa ao lado dela. Todas as festas são iguais, com as mesmas pessoas e as mesmas conversas. As mesmas pessoas que ela conhece desde sempre e as mesmas ideias lavadas.

"-maravilhoso! Realmente!-" E alguém na mesa deles exclama alto e ela planeja assassinatos dentro de sua mente.

"-tão bonita, Melissa-" As conversas crescem mais altas e seus pais caem na persona amigável deles.

E ao lado dela, seu pai ganha um charuto de um dos parceiros de negócios dele. E algumas palavras são trocadas e ela escuta o sussurro de casamento. E ao lado dela, o destino vai tecendo sua teia cruel.

É um baile bonito, algo em sua mente pensa. E realmente é. Os lustres estão carregados de velas e o ouro das paredes reluz com o fogo. E todos conversam como se fossem todos velhos amigos – _e são tantas mentiras que ela pensa em fugir, mas a mão enluvada continua apertando seu cotovelo_.

Num ritmo constante, o dedo de seu pai bate contra sua perna. Um. Dois. Três _. Não fale nenhuma bobagem_. Quatro. Cinco. Seis. O jantar é maravilhoso, como sempre é, e as conversas sobre os mesmos assuntos a fazem cansar, mas ela não pode levantar-se da mesa.

E a mãe dela solta uma risadinha educada para uma das Senhoras da mesa – _e o assunto é tão assustador que ela prefere vagar seus olhos pelas outras mesas_. E é tudo sempre a mesma coisa que ela quer sumir.

É com um sorriso que ela pega os olhos expressivos _dele_. Apertados, brilhantes e decididos. Os lábios dele se curvam para cima e ele eleva a taça de vinho para ela. E é tudo tão diferente de tudo que sempre acontece, que ela se pega levantando a taça dela. E tem uma mão enluvada apertando seu cotovelo. E dedos batendo contra sua perna.

As Senhoras da mesa tem seus olhos arregalados e seus leques abertos em frente à boca. E ela sabe que o assunto das fofocas é ela e ele. Ele e ela. E os dedos enluvados em seu cotovelo estão machucando. Mas tudo o que ela faz é sorrir e comentar quão bonita a Senhora Avery está essa noite. E seus pais se dão por satisfeitos com a mudança de assunto.

A fumaça dos charutos está por toda parte, as risadinhas elegantes preenchem os momentos de silencio entre as conversas. E aquele brilho dos olhos dele persegue-a durante o fim do jantar.

Seu vestido é verde e fluido contra suas pernas. E seus pais se põem de pé para a primeira dança do Baile de Natal. E ela tenta conter o suspiro de alegria ao vê-los se preparando – deixando-a sozinha por pelo menos alguns instantes. E é felicidade que enche seu estomago?

Só que ele está ali, com aqueles olhos dourados brilhante e a mão estendida para ela. Pedindo por uma dança. Com ela. E ela não acredita que ele realmente ousou fazer isso. E ela se odeia por deixar sua mão enluvada sobre a dele e lançar um olhar para sua mãe. Eles se odeiam, porque eles estão fazendo isso?

E parados no meio do salão ela percebe que seus pais não foram dançar. E que os pais dele também não se moveram para o centro, junto com os outros casais. E as mãos quentes dele apertam sua cintura e mão direita. E quando eles começam a se mexer, ela quer fechar os olhos e chorar.

"Você deveria me agradecer" O sussurro dele é perdido entre um giro leve.

Sua saia se entrelaça nas suas pernas e nas dele. E ela deixa a cabeça pender para trás em sintonia com a música.

"Eu não precisaria" A respiração dela bate contra o pescoço dele. Seus pés entrelaçados num passo complicado. "caso você não tivesse me posto nisso."

E é com um pesar que ela vê seus pais e os pais dele parados lado a lado na borda do salão, todos os quatro parecendo satisfeitos.

E no meio de diversos giros, o destino tece o futuro de ambos.

* * *

 **twitter - charluspotter**

 **tumblr – jilyfanfichelp**


	2. Capítulo Um - 16

**N/A:** Oie, como vocês estão? Vi que um pessoal colocou a coletânea nos follows heheheh eu espero não decepcionar vocês, gente. Hoje eu venho trazendo o primeiro capítulo, confundindo a mente de vocês ainda mais. Quero agradecer pelos follows e pelo favorito. É um projeto muito diferente e por mais que eu continuarei escrevendo mesmo que ninguém leia, eu queria dividir esse universo com vocês s2 Acho que era isso, nos vemos por aí.

* * *

 **(COLETÂNEA DE DRABBLES – EMERALD)**

 **Capítulo Um**

 _ **16**_

 _Por: Alice Delacour_

* * *

É janeiro e eles estão esperando pela lareira. Usando suas melhores vestes casuais, eles esperam o fogo verde dar sinal. Ela sabe o que a espera do outro lado da lareira, ela tenta não pensar nisso.

Eles atravessam o fogo e ela deseja que todos eles se perdessem no infinito canal de magia, mas a figura da mãe _dele_ logo se forma em frente aos olhos dela e ela apenas queria que seus desejos se realizassem – _pelo menos uma vez, uma vez na vida._

E há cumprimentos, beijinhos no rosto, apertos de mão. _Ele_ leva sua mão até os lábios – e ele tem aqueles mesmos olhos brilhantes. Seus sorrisos são forçados e todos sabem que eles não querem ver um ao outro.

Mas estão todos sentados na sala e há chá e bolinhos – _e uma aura silenciosa de ansiedade_. Todos sabem por que eles estão ali. Porque enrolar?

Ela é posta ao lado dele no sofá para dois. E ele tenta sentar o mais longe dela e ela tenta segurar suas saias para que não toquem nele. Mas são tentativas tão inúteis que ambos se veem desistindo.

Seus pais discutem os acontecimentos do primeiro semestre do sexto ano deles. E ela vê os olhares de reprovação que sua mãe lança para ela e vê que o pai dele não parece contente também. E ela continua calada. Assim como ele.

E o tópico é levantado. O que eles iriam fazer com eles? Que vergonha! Que vergonha! Ela é uma moça da sociedade! Ele é um rapaz bem quisto! Nunca aceitarão ela em uma família se os boatos continuarem! Pobre menina! Realmente! Pobre menina! Oh, não! Que vergonha! Minha única filha! O único herdeiro! Sim... Casamento... Você está certo! Não vemos outra opção!

E quando ela volta para casa, no mesmo dia, ela tenta não chorar pelo futuro que foi definido para ela. Mas ela tem um noivo e ele vem de uma família boa. Você deveria se orgulhar, menina. Ela pode escutar sua mãe falando.

As saias dela se enrolam em seus tornozelos e ela foge para o quarto dela. Em poucos dias ela vai ter um contrato assinado e um anel pesado no dedo. E os pais dela parecem tão feliz com tudo isso. E enquanto eles abrem a garrafa do melhor vinho da adega, ela deixa seus sentimentos correrem junto com as lágrimas que molham seu travesseiro.

E ela tinha apenas dezesseis. Mas os bruxos não se importam muito com isso, ela lembra.

Dezesseis. E um anel no dedo.

* * *

 **Contato:**

 **twitter - charluspotter**

 **tumblr - jilyfanfichelp**

 **PS. Minhas MP's estão sempre abertas.**

 **16/07/2015**


End file.
